A Chaotic Marriage
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock and Sawyer finally get hitched. Only the chaos of planning a marriage in a short time could make things difficult. Or something else might pop up to throw a wrench into the works. Story Eight in the series.


Rock did not know what to make of what he was seeing in front of him, he had just arrived back home and saw Sawyer seemingly hooked on what she was reading in front of her, of course, Mora was sitting right next to her pointing out things to her.

"Have I missed something?" he finally asked, clearly noticing they had not even seen or heard him enter the apartment. "Hey, Rocky." Mora greeted with a beaming smile, "You caught us.", "Doing what?" he asked taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt.  
"Just looking at things for the wedding." Sawyer looked up and grinned, it was one of those grins that made the hair stand up on the back of his neck, last time it had happened was during their little Halloween encounter.

"I thought you wanted something simple?" he asked, knowing that he would have a better chance at converting Revy to Buddhism rather than getting Sawyer to wear a white wedding dress. Of course, that's when it hit him, it wouldn't have to be white with her.

"Let me guess…Black or purple?", "Purple with black trim, check it out." Mora grinned holding up the picture, which wasn't of a wedding dress, in fact, the thing looked like it was something out of a Victorian story.

"Wouldn't Sawyer look fantastic in it?", "Well yeah. Of course, she would, just a little surprising. I thought you were looking at wedding dresses.", "We are." Sawyer said still smiling, "I'm getting the feeling that you've already picked out what I'll be wearing.", "Yup." she chirped flicking a few pages backward and saw something that looked rather sharp, ten times better than a tuxedo in his opinion.

"Hell, that isn't bad. That would look good on him Sawyer." Mora said surprised that she had missed the picture in the first place, it consisted of a pair of black pants, a white shirt with a button up waistcoat finishing with a black jacket of sorts. "One small problem…if I wear all that then I'll be sweating bullets." Rock pointed out, while he did not mind the clothes he did not enjoy the idea of sweating because of all the black he would be wearing.

"Night-time wedding." Sawyer said simply, "It won't be a normal marriage by any means. I mean we live in Roanapur." Rock knew there and then that the marriage was completely out of his hands, of course, if he had said something then he would have the whole pregnancy thrown back in his face. "Well is there anything I can do? I mean it seems that you have everything sorted and I think I would just be getting in the way.", "Look after Isabelle." she answered simply and bluntly, "I'll let you know what else you need to do." he gave her a questioning look as she struggled not to laugh.

Walking past he leaned down and whispered something into her ear that made her go rigid and gave her cheeks a pink blush as she suddenly found the magazine very interesting. "What did you say to her?", "Oh nothing Mora, you two have fun." he chuckled as he walked into the bedroom and saw Isabelle rolling around in her cot. "Having fun are we sweetie?" she looked up at him and giggled uncontrollably as she reached up for him.

"You know if someone had asked me if I would have a family here I would have laughed. But now…I don't think I could be happier." picking her up she held her close as she snuggled into his arms. It was then that he smelt something in the air and looked down at his daughter just in time to see her smile, "I give you my love and you do this?" Rock asked with a sigh, "Fine let's go change that diaper.".

Rock soon began the only downside in his opinion about being a parent, changing dirty diapers, "Why couldn't you do this with Balalaika? In fact, I think you only do it with us, don't you? You little troublemaker." he teased, playing with her toes getting more giggles from her.

While he had been happy the last few months with Sawyer he really had not expected to be getting married, not that he was complaining, if he did not want to marry Sawyer he would not have proposed but it was still the fact that was he was getting married in Roanapur of all places that still surprised him.

* * *

A few weeks passed since Sawyers magazine search and she had been a little edgy as if something was bothering her and she did not want to talk about it. Rock had seen her like this a few times before, usually when it involved him, and when she fidgeted she really did fidget.

"Sawyer, what's wrong? It's obvious something is bothering you. Talk to me." she looked up from their dinner and then off to one side, "Sawyer…", "Something came up, and I wanted to talk to you about it but you were off on a job." she mumbled, "Well I'm here now." he said smiling warmly at her, not aware of the bombshell she was going to drop on him.

"I heard from Eda that there was an opening at the church…for Friday." Rock just stared at her, still smiling, "And…yeah, we're getting married on Friday evening." she said picking at the stir-fry in front of her, "I see…" Rock finally said before letting out a sigh. "You know that we're about to rile up a storm when we announce this don't you?", "Yeah, I know. Sorry." she said, "Don't be Sawyer. I'm happy, surprised, but happy. Of course, my mother will likely succeed where many have tried and she might actually kill me if we don't invite her." Sawyer had forgotten about Rocks mother wanting to be there for the wedding.

"Oh shit…", "We've got a lot to do haven't we?" she admitted, "Yup…" Rock sighed, expecting the approaching headache, while it would be worth it in the end, it was still going to be hectic.

"I'll call my mother in the morning." Rock leaned back in his chair trying to figure out just how he was going to get his mother safely into the city and through the ceremony without a gunfight starting. "I'll speak with Chang and Balalaika too, maybe I can get them to make sure no trouble starts…it's a lot to ask for but it's worth a shot.", "Good idea. Your mother would have a heart attack if that woman showed up again, trouble follows her everywhere." Rock didn't even have to ask who she meant.

He had actually been tempted to contact her and ask her to stay away until after they got married, just in case she found herself deciding to pay Roanapur a visit. "Roberta isn't that bad…at least when she isn't trying to kill you." Rock mused as Sawyer leaned over and kissed him, "Well I'll be ready for her this time if she tries anything.". A voice in his head told him to remind her that she broke her chainsaw with two pistols last time but decided against it.

* * *

"Mother! Can you please relax, we've got everything planned out and ready, all we need are the guests and we're done. And even then there are plenty of guests who wish to attend.", "But Rokuro this is rather sudden. Are you sure this is what you both want?", "I do, don't worry. Besides, we're lucky to actually find a venue that isn't something…impractical for us." he was going to say 'a shithole' but decided against it.

"It's an actual church so don't worry mother. I've even asked for someone to pick you up at the airport. Since I'm going to be more than a little busy for the next day or two.", "But I don't have plane-ticket or anywhere to stay." his mother said but in honesty, Rock had already planned most of it. "Don't worry, if you can get to the airport tonight by ten in the evening then there will be a private plan from one of the people I do work for waiting. Once you arrive you'll be brought straight to a hotel.".

Chang was happy to supply the jet as he already had business in Japan anyway so it wasn't much effort to pick her up, and Boris would be waiting to take her straight to the Hotel. Which Rock was grateful for, the intimidating Russian would be looking after her. He would have asked Revy but it would have been insanely cruel to do that to his mother.

"Alright…I'll see you soon. And Rokuro, congratulations." ending the call Rock was a little surprised that he was still having a polite conversation with his mother after all those times that things had been strained between them, but his thoughts were cut off abruptly when Sawyer shoved a note in his face.

"What is it?", "Sorry, I thought you were still on the phone." Sawyer apologized and Rock realised he still had the phone to his ear, "No, its fine my mother should be here tomorrow morning.", "Oh that's good, have you told her about the night wedding.", "Yes, she seemed to think it was quite romantic. Different, but romantic." Sawyer let out a giggle as she continued to finish off the preparations for their fast approaching wedding.

* * *

Yuuko had just stepped off the private jet that her son had somehow managed to get her a ticket on and she had to wonder just who he worked for to be able to do such a thing in such a short amount of time.

The only thing Rock had asked was that her English was up to scratch as the man picking her up did not speak Japanese, in fact, pretty much all the people he worked with spoke it as their primary language. 'Then again he always did pick up languages very easily.' she thought fondly, glad that she had managed to still have her son in her life. While her husband was furious that she had asked for a divorce, he could not do anything to stop her or change her mind, he was a very controlling man and everything had to be done his way, even if it was wrong.

"Now…Rokuro said this man wouldn't be hard to miss." she wondered looking around the arrivals area, suddenly a giant bear of a man stood over her, carrying himself with all the look of a military man. However, it was the large scar crossing over his face that truly made him stand out. "Miss Okajima? My name is Boris, your son requested me to escort you to the hotel he has booked you into. If you allow me I will carry your bag." she couldn't form words as the giant picked up the weighty bag with ease and carried it to the car.

Once they left the airport Boris had tried to put her mind at ease and help her relax but it was rather difficult as it was clear to him that she was intimidated by his appearance. "One small thing I should mention Miss Yuuko is that you should never go anywhere in this city unless you have someone with you at all times. While you should be safe for the duration of your stay, I think it would be best not to have Rock worry about you." he explained as they drove through the city.

"Is it dangerous then?" she asked, "Not…well yes, I'll be blunt this city can be dangerous for those who stray into its streets. But as long as you have someone with you then you'll be just fine.", "Is…is my son in danger?", "No. I will admit it has been close at times but your son has a strange habit to defuse most hostile situations." Boris said trying to reassure her.

Yuuko's mind was trying to figure out just what her son actually did to put him in such constant danger. "Boris-san. What does my son actually do? All he's told me is that he acts as a negotiator.", "He does. He's a very good one too." Yuuko did not ask anything else for the remainder of the drive to the hotel, she had to trust Rokuro that he knew what he was doing.

"How many people will be attending the wedding?" Yuuko asked suddenly, "About a dozen or so, it's a rather small gathering of both Rock's and Sawyer's close friends and colleagues. Though I will warn you a few of them are rather…hot-headed, so they might use some rather colorful language.", "It's nothing I'm not a stranger to hearing." she admitted sadly, another reminder of her former husband.

"Rock has spoken highly of you though, which I must admit was strange to hear considering your relationship.", "I'm sure he is just being polite. I have done so much to him and only now I am trying to put things right, something I should have done when he was back taking his exams. Instead, I put him under pressure where I should have tried to understand what he was going through.", "And yet he has prospered, that you can certainly be proud of." Boris explained with a small smile.

"What about you Boris-san? Why are you here?", "That is a long story…but I was a sergeant in the Soviet Military, our unit was forcibly disbanded and most of us ended up here. You'll meet our Kapitan soon enough, she has grown rather attached to Isabelle and is somewhat an aunt figure to her.".

Yuuko was a little surprised upon hearing the new information, however, if Rock trusted this woman enough to let her spend time with his daughter then she must be trustworthy.

Upon arriving at the luxury hotel Yuuko found herself coming face to face with a very powerful looking woman in a red business suit with scars covering the left side of her face. "You must be Yuuko Okajima. I am Balalaika and welcome to my hotel. Rock and Sawyer are getting ready for tonight. I must apologize that you do not get much of a chance to rest after your flight.", "It's fine Balalaika-san. I am just glad that I am able to see my son marry.".

"Family isn't usually associated with Roanapur. Far from it in some cases, but Rock has yet again managed to do the impossible. If there is anything that Rock is known for doing is for taking up a challenge.", "You all speak very highly of him, I'm proud you've all taken to him as friends and colleagues.". Balalaika smiled softly at the woman, "Rock is one of the few people outside my organization that I can trust. Which is no small feat itself. Now come along I will show you to your room." with that she led Yuuko into the elevator and up to the top floor.

* * *

The wedding quickly arrived and instead of being nervous Sawyer was almost exploding with uncontrolled excitement. Her wedding dress was just as she had hoped a Victorian style dress in a deep but rich purple colour with black trim with her choker which Rock had brought her for their first Valentines day.

Next to her stood Rock with a peaceful look on his face, wearing a similar Victorian style suit, which to many made him look incredibly sharp, of course, the sheer look of annoyance on Eda's face as she conducted the service was fantastic to Revy who was trying not to laugh the whole way through the service.

Thankfully through the combined efforts of Chang, Dutch and Rock she had ditched the shorts for a pair of dress pants that had been all but tossed in her face by Balalaika who had promised her that if she arrived at the church how she usually dressed, she would make sure she never worked in Roanapur again.

Pretty much everyone was taking some effort to make themselves presentable for the wedding, Balalaika had insisted that everyone made the effort or bad things would happen. Yuuko was impressed by seemingly how many people were scared of the woman, either that or she commanded a lot of respect.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…go on kiss." Eda said with a sigh as she watched the only honest man in the city get married off to a creepy young woman who cuts people up for a living.

As they kissed a large explosion was heard outside and rocked the church, injuring no one but anyone who was carrying a gun instantly drew it and flocked to the entrance. Several members of the Triad and Hotel Moscow took care of everyone who did not have a gun, sheltering them in one of the side rooms which had no windows and was only accessible from the main hall.

"What's happening!" Yuuko cried, "I don't know but for your own safety please remain calm and stay put." one of the Triad enforced asked, holding a micro-uzi at the ready.

Outside the church was the smoldering remains of several cars, blown to pieces from a simultaneous explosion.

"That…was my car." Balalaika said, her voice strangely calm, however, a few people noticed her tightly clenched hands that were shaking and quickly took a few steps away, "Boris! Ready the men!" she bellowed angrily as enforcers and her soldiers moved to secure the area for any other threats.

Within moments she had been handed a piece of paper that had been found pinned to a tree nearby, safe from the explosion.

 _To the weaklings of Roanapur_

 _We are taking this city for ourselves, we will allow you to leave and never to return. If you don't then we will simply brush you aside and into the gutter where you belong, this broken city will be remade under our guidance._

 _The Collective_

Crushing the note she tossed it into the fires of one of the wreckages, "They want a war, then I will be happy to oblige them." she promised as Chang watched on, concerned that everyone in the city had just been tossed into a giant mess all because of some group of fools wanting to start a power play without clearly knowing who they were going up against.

* * *

Well I had been wanting to get this uploaded on Monday but I've obviously pissed off some higher power. Sunday night my PS4 account got hacked, so after very little sleep and hours trying to get through to someone, I finally got that sorted. Spent the next few days going through my other accounts and making sure nothing else was affected, then I've spent this morning trying to get my account now un-banned.

Yes, my account gets hacked by someone else and I'm the one that gets banned. And I'm not the only one who's had this happen to them, either. Great customer support. This on the same day my boiler stops working too.


End file.
